1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are generally related to a multi-sided ladder assembly and methods of utilizing the same. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a multi-sided ladder assembly with substantially improved stability, providing for a wide range of applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ladders come in various sizes and configurations for both indoor and outdoor use. Common ladders in the marketplace include collapsible A-frame structures, or extension ladders that generally require leaning against a fixed structure, such as an exterior wall of a building.
Contractors, carpenters, painters, and other workmen who often require the use of such ladders are well aware of the hazards created when a ladder must be leaned against a wall or other similar surface for stability. Often, the angle at which a ladder is placed against a surface is determined by the available space or by the workman's need to climb near the top of the ladder rather than any considerations of stability or safety. However, as the workman climbs up the ladder, the risk of slipping or tipping the ladder increases. When using paint brushes, tools or other devices, a workman is likely to shift his or her weight, which may likely increase the risk of slipping or tipping.
Regardless of the configuration or height, the stability of a ladder is one of the most important considerations in ladder design and selection. As such, it is generally recommended that in addition to the worker on the ladder, an additional worker be located at the base of the ladder in order to stabilize the ladder. Unfortunately, many workers operate independently and oftentimes scale and work atop ladders without having another worker support the ladder from below.
In other situations, multiple workers need to work together on multiple ladders, for example, when installing a heavy chandelier. However, because of the size of each ladder's footprint, it is often difficult to put the multiple ladders sufficient close together for each worker to remain balanced on their ladder and assist with the cooperative project. As such, one or more of such workers may have to lean off his or her ladder, risking injury and/or tipping the ladder.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a multi-sided ladder assembly with substantially improved stability, providing for a wide range of applications.